Amor en un espejo
by Adarae
Summary: leelo ^_^


Otro día amanece, aunque en el lugar donde estoy no hay día ni noche, siempre se que hora es en el mundo real. El mundo real, ese lugar extraño del que no entiendo nada y me hace sentir rara y diferente. Lentamente con un gesto que se ha convertido en costumbre acaricio mi pelo, y una suave sonrisa cruza mi rostro al notar la suavidad de su regalo, mi mas preciado tesoro.

Iba montado en mi bicicleta de vuelta a casa después de clase, Yukito me hablaba, pero algo me impedía concentrarme el lo que decía.

- To-ya, ¿me estas escuchando? – dijo con tono de reproche.

- Perdona Yuki – dije sintiéndome culpable – es que hoy me siento un poco mal.

- No pasa nada – contesto con una sonrisa – te decía que al final no puedo ir hoy a tu casa.

Asentí y seguí pedaleando sumido en un caos de pensamientos. Pronto llegamos al sitio donde nuestros caminos se separaban.

- Mañana te llamo – dijo Yukito.

- Vale – dije yo mientras me despedía – Adiós.

- Adiós.

En poco tiempo llegue a mi casa, entre y salude a mi hermana que hablaba con Tomoyo, tenían las cabezas juntas, se susurraban y se reían de forma bastante tonta. Suspire con resignación y me volví a preguntar si yo también era así a los 16 años y volví a llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre.

- Hola hermanito – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Maldición pensé me ha descubierto .

- Hola monstruo – llamarla de ese modo era un placer para mi.

- NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO.- me contesto mi hermana con su habitual falta de imaginación, mientras Tomoyo se reía a carcajadas.

- Vaaaaaaaaale – conteste para poner un poco de paz - ¿Qué queréis cenar? Hoy me toca cocinar a mi.

Me miraron coloradas como tomates y al final la dulce Tomoyo fue la que se atrevió a confesarme lo que pasaba.

- Lo siento Touya-san, pero hoy no cenaremos aquí ... tenemos una cita – Dijo mirando al suelo.

Casi me caigo de espaldas, ¿una cita? ¿mi hermana pequeña tenia una cita?. Bueno la verdad es que ya no era tan pequeña y era normal que empezase a salir con chicos, pero se me hacia raro. Además sospechaba quien iba a ser su pareja, y aunque había aprendido a soportarlo todavía no me era fácil tener una charla fluida con él. La duda era el afortunado que saldría con Tomoyo, era como mi otra hermana y no deseaba que la dañasen.

- ¿Quiénes son las víctimas? – pregunte con sorna.

Me miraron aún mas ruborizadas, si es que eso es posible.

- Shaoran y Eriol – contesto mi hermana con un susurro.

¿Eriol, nunca lo hubiese imaginado .

- Pues entonces me voy a mi habitación, avisadme cuando os vayáis.

Subí las escaleras, entre en mi habitación y tras coger un libro me tumbe a leer un rato en la cama.

Me despertó un suave golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Si? – pregunte aún un poco adormilado.

- Ya nos vamos .

- Vale, pero no volváis tarde. – conteste yo subiendo un poco la voz para que me oyese bien a través de la puerta cerrada.

- Papa nos ha dejado hasta las 12, adiós.

- Adiós – conteste incorporándome.

Me levante de la cama y decidí darme un buen baño, después me haría algo de cena y vería la televisión un rato o leería un libro, después de todo no tenia ningún plan mejor.

Estaba sumergido en el agua caliente con los ojos cerrados y muy relajado cuando sentí que algo no iba bien. Salí de la bañera, me puse un albornoz y fui a ver lo que pasaba.

Tras concentrarme, descubrí que lo que percibía era tristeza, era un dolor punzante en el corazón que me daba ganas de llorar y provenía del cuarto de Sakura.

Me acerque con cuidado, abrí la puerta de un golpe y mire dentro, no había nadie, pero la sensación cada vez era mas fuerte, entonces la vi, era una carta de Clow brillaba sobre el escritorio. Me acerque con curiosidad para ver cual era.

Estaba triste, no tenia ganas de estar con mis amigas que estaban preocupadas por mi, incluso me había amenazado con ir a contárselo a la ama Sakura, pero yo no quería que se sintiese mal, así que empece a fingir. Pero ahora me había quedado sola, las otras cartas se habían ido. Yo me deslice sigilosamente para quedarme aquí, disfrutar un poco de la soledad y dejar de lado mi mascara por un rato. Entonces note un presencia y decidí salir a ver quien era.

Estaba frente a la carta, empezó a brillar aun mas y se materializo ante mi.

- Hola – Dije sorprendido de verla de nuevo.

- Hola me contesto ella.

Cuando mis ojos se aclararon lo primero que vi fue a él, estaba frente a mi cubierto solo por un albornoz.

Me saludo y vi que estaba un poco sorprendido de verme, sin saber como encontré la voz para responderle.

- Veo que aun conservas mi regalo – dijo señalando mis trenzas mientras sonreía.

- Si – conteste yo – son muy bonitos muchas gracias.

Entonces él cogió mi mano y note como me llevaba hacia la silla, me hizo sentarme en ella y el lo hizo sobre la cama.

- Perdóname – dijo – yo aquí hablándote de tonterías, cuando lo que necesitas en un amigo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Me quede helada, se había dado cuenta de mi tristeza, de mi gran dolor.

Eres la única persona a la que no puedo contárselo pense ¿Cómo decirte que te quiero tanto que me estoy muriendo solo de no verte? sentía como las lagrimas acudían a mis ojos, entonces se me ocurrió algo Este seria el mejor momento, después de todo lo ha preguntado, podría decírselo ... 

- La verdad – comencé, mientras me ruborizaba – es que me gusta alguien, pero es imposible que se haya fijado en mi.

El me miro con ternura y asintió, dándome la sensación de que entendía perfectamente lo que decía ... Quizás fue esa mirada lo que me dio el suficiente valor.

- Esa persona – dije levantándome y acercándome a él – la persona que me gusta ... eres tu.

Lo he dicho pense incrédula y me prepare en la medida de lo posible para su respuesta, pero es difícil soportar ese tipo de cosas.

Entonces él se levantó y me miro a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero – susurro.

Note como mis piernas temblaban y hubiese caído al suelo si él no me hubiese sujetado, ¿era real, ¿podía alguien sentirse tan feliz sin que su corazón estallase?. Me estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, notaba el suave olor del gel en su piel y empece a ruborizarme cuando unos deseos desconocidos hasta ahora acudieron a mi.

Me di cuenta de que temblaba entre mis brazos y la apreté aun mas fuerte, mi nariz estaba cerca de su pelo y un suave olor a bosque me inundaba. Sin darme muy bien cuenta de lo que hacia la separe ligeramente de mi, la mire y me incline sobre ella poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos y sintiendo la suavidad de estos.

ME HA BESADO pense eufórica es cierto eso que dicen de que el primer beso sabe a limón . Alce la mirada y lo vi allí tan ruborizado y febril como yo y dejé de tener miedo.

Cogí su mano suavemente y vi que me miraba confiada y sin temor y sentí mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago .. ¿esto era el amor, la alegría y la tristeza, el nerviosismo, la excitación, lo pense y me di cuenta que era lo mejor que nunca había experimentado y entendí que sin saber que era esto nada tenia sentido.

Lentamente me llevo a su habitación, me dejó un instante sola mientras bajaba a la cocina a por algo para tomar. Estuvimos hablando de un montón de cosas, pero a veces nos mirábamos a los ojos y las palabras no eran necesarias. Al final nos tumbamos en su cama y me quede dormida junto a él, sintiéndome feliz por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La miré dormir a mi lado y no pude resistirme a acariciar su pelo con suavidad, parecía tan frágil, entonces un reloj empezó a sonar en la sala y sin darme cuenta empece a contar las campanadas .. 1, 2, 3, 4 y así hasta que dieron las 12. Ella se despertó, abrió los ojos y me miró.

Me desperté, lo miré y oímos una voz en la entrada, me puse nerviosa e intente correr, pero Touya me retuvo y me beso.

- Mañana – Dijo él.

- Mañana – Repetí yo, y mientras me transformaba creí oír tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo .

Me puse el pijama con rapidez y baje a ver a mi hermana y a Tomoyo.

- Hola hermanito – Me saludo una Sakura eufórica.

- Hola chicas – Conteste yo - ¿Qué tal la cita? – Proseguí con una ceja levantada, y al ver sus caras sonrojadas no pude evitar una carcajada.

- No te rías hermanito, lo que te pasa es que no lo entiendes – comento mi hermana furiosa mientras me enseñaba la lengua.

Nunca sabrás cuanto te equivocas pense yo mientras me tocaba los labios con suavidad.


End file.
